Certain software operating ecosystems are designed to operate on various mobile computing device brands and models, for example, which may be designed and manufactured by different original equipment manufacturers (OEMs). One benefit associated with multiple manufacturers making devices that are compatible with the operating ecosystem is that each OEM can customize certain features and functionality of their devices. By building a fully compatible computing device, the OEMs and end users can benefit from the huge pool of applications written for the ecosystem while increasing incentives for developers to build more applications. However, testing and certifying compatibility with the operating ecosystem can present certain challenges.